To save him
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: A 'what if' story, sort of. What if Kirito was the one who was trapped by Sugo after SAO? What will Asuna do in order to save him? No longer a one-shot. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

This is my first SAO fanfiction. I had the idea while rewatching ALO. I'm not really fond of the "prince in shining armor who save the princess" stuff. Plus, Asuna is a tough girl who can defend herself so I don't really like the way she was in ALO.

So I had this idea : the 'princess' can save the 'prince' for once.

This is actually a one-shot though. And this is really short.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own SAO. The original story and the characters are property of Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

_**Six months after the battle between Kirito and Kayaba Akihiko (Heathcliff)**_

It's been six months since she wakes up. Six painful months of rehab and research. She wanted to find him, the one who cleared the game, the one who saved her, the one that she _loves_. And six horrible months trying to avoid her so-called fiancé : Sugô Nobuyuki.

This old man really wanted to marry her but she refused. She tried to explain to her parents that she loved someone else, but they were sceptics.

However, they said that they'll give it some thought and all the 'wedding stuff' was postponed.

Asuna had to thank her brother, Kôichirô, for his help, since he was the one who convinced their mother. He was also the one who found Kirito, or rather Kazuto Kirigaya as he was called in real life.

At first, Asuna was happy at the idea that she'll see him again. That is, until she knows about his condition : Kirito was the only one who hasn't woken up yet.

Right now, Asuna was sat next to him, in his hospital room and she couldn't help herself but cry.

It's been six months and the young man was still trap inside... his own head? His NerveGear? Asuna didn't even know. It couldn't be in SAO. She saw Aincrad being destroyed. So where?

"Why are you the only one who hasn't woken up?" she asked between sobs. "You promise me that you'll be there, in the real world, and that we could be together. You promise."

After a while, the girl calmed herself. She looked at the pale face of the man she loved and took one of his hand. Then, she whispered nine words. Nine words that will doom her :

"I'll do anything if it can wake you."

"Really, you'll do anything for him?" said an annoying voice behind her. Surprised, she turned around. To her horror, it was Sugô. "Then marry me, my beauty, and I'll set him free."

**XxXxX**

Thx you for reading. I hope there is not too much mistakes.


	2. Full story ?

Hello everyone who read (or will read) this story.

A month ago, this was supposed to be a one-shot, nothing more. That's why I wrote it in English AND in French.

On the English version, I actually have only one review but 5 readers wish for the story to continue.

On the French version, I actually have three reviews of people who wish for the story to continue plus one who follow.

It motivated me to write a full story (that and the fact some friends wish it too). BUT it's really tough to write the story in both languages.

What I ask for is quite simple : will there be people who review this story? If not, I'll simply stop it.

It isn't a threat but I wish for that to be clear.

I hope my writing will be good enough for your liking, readers. :)

And thx to those who like this one-shot so far.

See you.


	3. Chapter 1 : Proof

Hello everyone.

First of all, thank you very much for your reviews. When I asked if I should continue this story I honestly didn't expect to receive so many nice reviews.

Thank you :

**DragonWolfSURPREME**

**Wolfhunter107**

**InvisableTarget**

**miachi13**

**PalutenaX87**

**thelastsoldier21477**

**PhantomGirl1223**

**lucarionite**

**anonanonanon**

**Kikre**

and, of course, the **guest**s.

When I received the first reviews, I intended to send this first chapter right away. But extra work fall on me at the same time (like every time I'm motivated to write). Plus, I didn't want to send a short chapter. But here he is now, enjoy !

By the way, I didn't have beta readers. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I (probably) made.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own SAO. The original story and the characters are property of Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapter 1 : Proof**

**XxXxX**

_"Really, you'll do anything for him?" said an annoying voice behind her. Surprised, she turned around. To her horror, it was Sugô. "Then marry me, my beauty, and I'll set him free."_

_**XxXxX**_

After having heard Sugô's words, Asuna froze. Did she really hear him right ? Quickly, surprise was replaced by anger. No, it was not anger. It was something far worse than that : fury.

"What do you mean?"

She barely managed to ask this without yelling but Sugô seemed to like playing with her nerves.

"About what, dear?" he asked with a big smile. "I just proposed to you... _again_". He hissed the last word and Asuna understood that he was, in fact, angry too.

She then tried to calm herself, she breathed and took a look at Kirito.

"What do you mean when you say you'll set him free? What did you do?"

Curiously, Sugô seemed really happy to hear that question.

"My, My, Dear. I thought you were smarter than that. Did you ever wonder why your _husband_-in-game was the only one who had not woken up yet?"

"You... did that to him?" she asked, anger starting to rise again.

"It was not really me but people who works for me are more than capable of doing this, yes. Plus, I own the company which replaced Argus. So it was easy to trap your little _boyfriend_." Sugô stated, proud of himself. He then looked at Asuna, to see what face she'll make after his announcement. But he was disappointed : her face remained neutral and she didn't say a thing. So he added :

"So, Honey, would you marry me to save this kid?"

Since she didn't react at all, he advanced upon her and was about to brushed her hairs off her eyes when his hand was smack away.

"Don't touch me" she growled, stepping away. "I'll never marry you, jerk!"

Despite the situation, Sugô smiled. "So, you'll let him die without seeing the real world again? That's not what you say a few minutes ago. How cruel of you. And you said you would do anything for him."

"Don't get me wrong Sugô, I'll do anything if it **COULD** help him. But for all I know, you could be lying. I have absolutely no proof that marry you will help him but I know for sure I'll never be able to see him again if I do. We both know that you hate him."

"In other words, you want a proof that he is alive and that I can free him?" asked Sugô, his voice shaking with suppress anger.

"Or wake him up if you really can." she said.

"Well done, my dear, well done, but I'm not stupid. Still, I understand your point of view, so I'll find a way to prove it to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Bye Honey."

And then, he exited the room, leaving Asuna alone with an unconscious Kirito.

**XxXxX**

In a world where people can fly, a little girl made her way between trees, monsters and players. Yes, players. She was in a game named ALO, but she didn't know how to log out. She tried to find out but the system shut her down. She could only access to basics commands like the monster or weapon books. She also could helped players during battles but that's all, and it was not very much. She couldn't help her 'father' with that, so she was currently trying to find informations. But it was really hard since no one seemed able to hear her voice. They could saw her, of course, but a tiny pixie in a world of fairies didn't exactly stand out. Plus, since she's so small, no one paid attention to her.

Yui tried everything to get the attention of players : she tried helping them during their fight, she flew right in front of their eyes... But, so far, no one acknowledged her.

Discouraged, she was about to get back to the world tree, where her father was held prisoner, when she heard someone screaming.

"This time... Maybe..." she said while flying toward the voice.

**XxXxX**

The giant world tree Yggdrasil was the heart of the world of Alfheim Online. In the game, it was stated that the first fairies were born from this tree. It was a sacred place that no one could access, but he dominated the landscape and every player know about it. A few even tried to fly at the top but they can't even reach the first branches.

However, in reality, the top of the tree was a place reserved to the Game Master and his 'guest'.

In a cage built between whites and longs branches was held a young man, that was currently sitting on the floor, next to the bars of his 'room'. His eyes were blank as if he was daydreaming but, sometimes, he take a look at the ground, miles below him, hoping to see his 'daughter' coming back.

The guy had short black hairs and grey eyes. He also had long and pointy ears with silver earrings at the top (_WN : Like Asuna in the anime_).

He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and, on top of it, a black sleeveless jacket. He also wore black pants but he was barefoot.

His name was Kazuto Kirigaya, better known under the name Kirito in the world of online games. But he didn't play this game because he wanted to. If he was here, trapped in this god forsaken cage, it was only because of the jealousy of one man...

"Hello, my little Puck" said Oberon, the GM avatar, when he entered the cage.

When you speak of the devil...

"Stop calling me that, my name's Kirito."

"Why not? Puck is Oberon's servant after all. But he betray him and that's why he is now trapped in a cage. Didn't this tale sound good to you?"

'The only thing that sound good to me right now is a show where I can strangle you' thought Kirito, but he didn't say it out loud. He was trap in here for a long time now, six month to be precise, and he learnt the hard way that this man could do anything he wanted in this world.

Plus, he wanted to be left alone as quickly as possible, so he simply asked :

"What do you want?"

"So cold! You could, at least, look at me you know, be friendly." teased Oberon, but Kirito didn't take the bait.

"Imagine that my dear Asuna-chan didn't believe me when I stated that you're my prisoner. What a shame, right? She wants a proof that you're in my hands. So I had a great idea!"

While saying this, Oberon's eyes lit with a crazy light.

Kirito suddenly got up and took a battle stance, ready to defend himself. He didn't know why, but he didn't like **AT ALL **the fact that Oberon had an idea. Especially a 'great' one that gave him this crazy look. But the man who proclaimed himself 'king of fairies' didn't pay attention to the boy's action and went on.

"At first, I thought I send her a picture of you in here. But she could easily said that it was a fake. So I had another idea : wounded you here without pain absorber and then takes a picture of you. With a nice little scar on your real body, at the same place that the one on your avatar, she won't be able to deny the truth anymore, right? What a good idea right?"

"You're crazy!" yelled Kirito.

At that, Oberon laughed.

"Maybe, but here, I'm the one with the power. Now, come here and I promised to make it quick."

"In your dreams!"

"Well then, suit yourself. But remember that you ask for it."

**XxXxX**

Here end this first chapter. I'm not totally satisfied with it right now, so I may rewrite a few things later. Nonetheless, I hope you'll like it. If so, don't forget to review!

Thx you for reading.


	4. Chapter 2 : Pain

Hello readers and reviewers. Thank you very well for your support!

Here some answers to your reviews (thanks again).

**miachi13** : To be honest, I like Yui's pixie form and I like to see her more active to free one of her parent. In the anime, she let Kirito do a large part of the work. In my story, both Kirito and Asuna could count on her. :)

**Snow** : thx for your review.

**PhantomGirl1223 :** I hope you'll like this chapter too. :)

**InvisableTarget : **Thank you for your advise. I'll keep it in mind! XD

**SKY blue** : My point. Prince also needed to be saved once in a while. :D Thank you.

**Thelastsoldier21477 : **So far, you are the only one who point out the reference to Shakespeare. It makes me really happy! :) Thank you very much.

**Kikre** : I won't kill him, I promise (for now). :)

**i** : thx for your review.

Here is the second chapter. By the way, I wrote half of this chapter instead of sleeping, so there must be a lot of mistakes in it. I tried to fix a few things but I probably forgot a lot. I apologize in advance for that.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own SAO. The original story and the characters are property of Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapter 2 : Pain**

**XxXxX**

_"You're crazy!" yelled Kirito._

_At that, Oberon laughed. _

_"Maybe, but here, I'm the one with the power. Now, come here and I promised to make it quick."_

_"In your dreams!"_

_"Well then, suit yourself. But remember that you ask for it."_

**XxXxX**

While flying to her father's cage, Yui couldn't help herself but be overjoyed.

'_Finally_' she thought '_Finally one of them acknowledge me!_'.

Unfortunately, the player had to disconnect right after she helped him, but he promised to return the favor sometime in the future. Of course, he could have been lying, Yui knew that. But he was the first one to thank her, just when she was starting to lose hope. That's why she wanted to believe that he would help her, or rather, help her father. He had to be someone worthy of her trust, otherwise...

Yui preferred not to think about it. He acknowledge her and it was a good news, that was all that mattered right now.

She continued her flight and had almost reach the cage when she heard a cry of pain and sounds of a fight.

"Papa!" she shouted while speeding up.

**XxXxX**

"What will you do now my little Puck?" asked Oberon. His voice was calm but he was obviously mad. His eyes, his face, everything in him speak of madness. And the reason for this madness lay down on the floor, a few feet away.

Kirito had lands there after having managed to knock Oberon's sword out of his grasp. And, so far, the young prisoner was the one who won this little brawl, even if the sword almost stabbed him in the shoulder. But thanks to Lady Luck, and to Oberon's poor skills, it was just a scratch.

Carefully, Kirito get up and glared daggers at the so-called king of fairies.

"Stop that. The name's Kirito, you foolish man!"

"Foolish? Me? I'm only trying to help you getting back to the real world."

"By trying to stab me?! You're the one who trapped me here in the first place!" roared Kirito "And for what? Just because you can't take 'no' for an answer? What kind of adult are you?"

Kirito was so mad that he totally forgot to be cautious with his words, and it was his only mistake. Just after his outburst, he felt heavy, as if the gravity had increased. Every second that passed by, he felt heavier until he finally collapsed on his stomach, unable to stand up any longer.

He heard, more than he saw, Oberon walking toward him, stopping nearby.

The madman took Kirito by his shoulders and flipped him over so that he was now on his back. Then, he straddled the young man waist, a little knife in his right hand and a crazy smile on his face.

He bent forward and whispered in his left ear : "You're right, kid. I can't take 'no' for an answer".

Suddenly, Kirito felt an excruciating pain coming from his left hand and he conldn't help but scream.

**XxXxX**

Yui watched in horror as her father's left hand was stabbed by the GM. She knew, even if she couldn't do anything about it, that Kirito's pain absorber was turn off. She knew he must suffer a lot. But she couldn't help him. Kirito forbade her to enter the cage when Oberon was there.

She could only watch as her try to regain his breath while the madman get up, take a screenshot, and left the cage, satisfied.

**XxXxX**

Asuna was in her room, seated on her bed. It had been two days since her encounter with Sugô in Kirito's room and she was wondering if it was a good idea to incite Sugô to prove himself. If her beloved was really in the man's grasp, he would paid the price of her skepticism. Why did she have to ask him for a proof? Since then, she was anxious. Anxious to discover that what he said is the truth. Anxious to discover what he might have done to prove it.

She dropped herself on the soft mattress of her bed, exhausted.

"Kirito..." she whispered before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw on her phone that she received a mail during the night : it was from Sugô and was titled 'Hope it won't scar'.

Feverishly, she opened it. To her surprise, there was only a picture of a young man laying on his back with what seemed to be a big gash on his left hand. But what shocked Asuna the most was the guy face : it was definitely Kirito. She recognized him despite of his elves' ears.

With this picture, she didn't know what to do : cry, because he seemed in a really bad situation, or be happy because he was alive and she could save him?

Of course, she wouldn't marry Sugô for that but with the picture, she was now pretty sure Kirito was locked in a game, she just need to find which one. And, by the look of it, she had to find it quickly before Sugô really wounded her boyfriend.

While she was thinking about all of that, Asuna suddenly felt uneasy about something.

She watched the picture all over again but, despite Kirito, there wasn't much she could use. Everything around him was white : white floor, white walls... There was just a little tinge of blue, probably from the sky but nothing more.

Sighing, she close the mail and was about to close her phone when she found out what was wrong. The message title 'Hope it won't scar'. Why would Sugô wrote that? With this picture, it was obvious that Kirito was trapped in a game, and game's characters didn't scar. Their wounds disappeared after some time. So why?

"It couldn't be..." she realized.

Asuna jumped out of bed, get dressed as quickly as she can, and exited her room, then her house as if someone was after her. She run up to the bus stop and dialed her brother's phone number.

After a few minutes, a tired voice answered : "Yeah?"

"Hello nii-san. Can I ask you something please?" asked urgently the red-haired.

"Asuna? What do you want?"

"Do you think it is possible that a wound inflicted in a game can affect the real body of the player too?"

"Huh? Why did you ask something like that?" replied her brother, surprised.

"Don't bother with 'why', just answer : is it possible or not?"

The bus arrived and she grew impatient.

"In theory, with all security removed, it might be possible, but no one will do it just to see if..." But Asuna didn't give him time to finish.

"Thank you nii-san. I call you later, bye." And with that, she hung up.

**XxXxX**

Once she was in Kazuto's hospital room, Asuna rushed to his side. To her relief, nothing seemed to have changed. Everything remained in its right place and she saw no sign of blood loss.

However, just to be sure, she take his left hand, the one which was supposed to be injured. And then, she saw it. It was faint, but it was there : a fine and white scar on the back on the hand and in the center of his palm.

This man really went this far to prove her that he was the one in power. But if Sugô thought he won, he would really be disappointed : even if she had to sacrifice herself, Asuna will continue to fight.

One day, Sugô will pay.

**XxXxX**

And this is the end of chapter two. I'll correct mistakes and rewrite a few things later, since I'm still not totally satisfied (mostly because I'm pretty sure there is big mistakes everywhere).

Nonetheless, I hope you'll like it. If so, don't forget to review!

Thx you for reading.


	5. Chapter 3 : Suguha

Hello readers and reviewers. Thank you very well for your support!

Here some answers to your reviews (thanks again).

**Guest** : What happened to Sugô to make him like that? I think the answer is "jealousy". It's kind of sad in a way.

**PhantomGirl1223 : **Thank you! I didn't find much stories where Kirito needed rescuing either. That's one of the reasons why I wrote this story. :)

**Azure Arpeggio** : Don't worry, I intend to finish this story. But let me time to write it! XD Love your avatar by the way. I like Iona.

**AbyssAlyss1** : Thank you very much! Here a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. ;)

**Otaku of Anime** : It takes a few days, but here another chapter.

**Asuna135246** : Here it is. :)

I struggle a lot with this chapter but I finally managed to write it. For that, I need to thanks a good friend of mine, _**BleachHitsugaya**_, who give me some ideas.

Like always, I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'll fix this chapter and the others later.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own SAO. The original story and the characters are property of Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Chapter 3 : Suguha**

_This man really went this far to prove her that he was the one in power. But if Sugô thought he won, he would really be disappointed : even if she had to sacrifice herself, Asuna will continue to fight. _

_One day, Sugô will pay. _

**XxXxX**

It had been a hour or so since Asuna found out what Sugô had done to Kazuto. She was still furious but mostly at herself at the moment. She could not find other way to save him than getting along with Sugô for now. She really didn't want to, especially not after what this madman did to the man she love. But the more she thought about it, the more it appeared to be her only choice for now. And it infuriate her more and more each time she reached this conclusion.

The worst part of all this brainstorming was when she stopped pacing up and down to look at Kazuto's unconscious form. Every time, she could hear a small voice in her head saying "it's the only way for now". Each time that she looked at him, she started to doubt herself : would she really be able to get along with Sugô to save him ? Is she that strong ?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear anything when the door opened and someone entered the room.

"Asuna?"

**XxXxX**

Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's sister, often visited her brother before going to school. It was like a ritual for her. Plus, since she had to stay at school late every evening for her club, it was almost the only way for her to see him. Of course, she also visited him on her days off but it was not enough. Because each time she left this room to go to school, she felt as if it was the last time she saw her brother alive or, at the very least, breathing, since she could not really see him as a living person at the moment.

It had been two years and a half since the last time she talked to him. Two years and a half since she last saw his eyes open. Two years and a half since she last saw her parent's smile.

All of this was horrible and, for two years, she had to bear all this alone. And after all this time, she was about to break, to lose all hope to see her brother alive again. But that was when players began to wake up all around the country, and that was when she met Asuna.

A few days after her own awakening, the girl had come to see Kazuto with her brother. She was in a wheelchair and seemed to be really weak. She introduced herself as Kazuto's friend and ally in the game at first, but Suguha never really buy it because when Asuna looked at her brother, she didn't look at a friend or at an ally. She looked at something more. She looked at a lover. Asuna loved her brother and that's why Suguha chose to become her friend.

During the last six months, they managed to become really close and they shared a burden no one could understand. Sometime, they came together to visit Kazuto and keep him company but it was rare since both had a lot of things to do. Asuna because of her family and school, Suguha mostly because of training and competitions.

That was why Suguha was so surprised when she saw Asuna in her brother's room this early in the morning. All the more since the redhead didn't acknowledge her at all when she entered. She seemed worried and Suguha felt uneasy. She called for her.

"Asuna?"

**XxXxX**

The girl previously lost in her thought suddenly look at Suguha with a start. She seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh, Suguha, it's you? Ah, of course it's you, like every morning. What time is it?" she asked while looking at her watch.

"This late already?! I better go if I don't want to be late. I'll see you this week end." With that, she tried to get out of the room but Suguha blocked her escape road. Asuna's behavior was very much out of character and Suguha suspected her to hide something.

"What did you hide from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing" stuttered Asuna. But her body betrayed her since her face became a little redder. She didn't want to lie to Kazuto's sister, but she didn't want to involve her with Sugô either. The man had already proven that he was willing to do anything to get her and she didn't want the younger girl to get hurt.

"Asuna, please, you know you can trust me, right?"

Of course she could trust her. But she couldn't involve her, she couldn't.

"Please" insisted Suguha.

And then, Asuna's resolve shattered. She needed to tell someone eventually, so why not Suguha? The girl already knew something was wrong anyway. She just needed to be careful so that Sugô never found out someone else is aware of the situation.

"Ok. I'll tell you, but not here. It would be a problem if someone drop by when I explain it to you."

"You can come at my place if you want. My parents are already at work. No one will disturb us." said Suguha, ready to leave.

"What about school?" asked the redhead.

"We skip, for this morning" answered the younger one with a big smile.

"You want me to skip classes?!"

"It'll be your first time? For real!? Come on, it's no big deal. You'll see." said Suguha with mirth in her voice.

And, without another word, the brunette took Asuna's hand and dragged her out of the room.

**XxXxX**

After what happened a few hours ago, Yui didn't left her father's side, even if he seemed to ignore her.

When Oberon left, she immediately rushed to Kirito's side but he didn't move at all for several minutes. Then, he got up, holding his injured hand, and walked a few feet only to collapse near the bars. Now, he leaned against them, still holding his hand even if the red angry mark was gone. Yui supposed that it was because he still fell the pain but she didn't ask. She just wanted to be here. To lend him her silent support, sat on his shoulder, leaning against his cheek.

**XxXxX**

It was almost noon and Suguha was making lunch for herself and Asuna. The redhead explained most of what she know to the younger girl, however, she skipped the part about Kirito being injured in reality. She didn't said Sugô's name either. That way, the girl couln't go after him by herself.

"Asuna, can you show me the picture that man sent to you ?" asked Suguha while handing her a plate.

The readhead searched on her phone and handed her the device.

"There isn't much clues, I'm afraid. Everything's white : ground, walls..."

But Asuna was interrupted when her phone was suddenly dropped on the table. Then, she looked at Suguha shocked expression.

"I-I know where he is" she gasped.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and you were right. He is locked in another game, it is called Alfheim Online."

**XxXxX**

"Yui, wake up dear."

The little fairy opened her eyes slowly. It seemed she had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder.

"Papa?" she asked groggily before realization hit her. "Are you ok? Do you feel fine? Did your hand still hurt?"

Kirito smiled at her and rubbed her hairs.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry."

She smiled back and flew on his head. Then, she proudly announced :

"If you feel better, I can give you the good news of the day! Someone acknowledge me papa!"

She began to tell her little adventure when Kirito heard footsteps : someone was coming... again.

The yound prisoner suddenly get up, ready to defend himself.

"Yui, get out of here."

"But, papa..."

"No but Yui. This is not my real body. They can't do anything really bad to it. This is not your case. I don't want to lose you, so listen to me and go back down there, I'll be fine!" he ordered her.

She hesitated a little but finally flew out of the cage, going back down.

**XxXxX**

And here ended chapter 3. Like always, I'll correct mistakes and rewrite a few things later. Someone kindly accept to help me, but she is busy right now so it will wait until December at least.

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review please! :)

Thx you for reading.


	6. Bonus : Kirito no monogatari

Hello everyone. Like always, thank you for everything.

In a lot of reviews, in the english and in the french version, I read that Kirito is 'too weak' or that he is 'weird' so I decided to write this chapter to clarify his state of mind in this fic. To me, Kirito is not weak, far from it and I want everyone to understand that you can be strong even if you don't swing a sword. ;) Kirito is mentally strong and that's what I want to show here, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own SAO. The original story and the characters are property of Reki Kawahara.

**To save him**

**Kirito no monogatari**

_**Six months after the battle between Kirito and Kayaba Akihiko (Heathcliff)/In parallel of the prologue**_

It's been six months since he clears Sword Art Online. Six months that he was prisoner of this madman. Six month of boredom and useless fights with his captor. And six months since the last time he saw _her_.

"Asuna" he whispered quietly, as if the name alone can summon her by his side.

Kirito was lonely and bored out of his mind. He never felt so powerless before, so weak. Even in SAO, he could fight and took his fate into his own hands. But here, in this world, in this god-forsaken cage, he could do nothing but wait. And it slowly drove him crazy.

He wanted to fight and get out of this cage by himself and had tried for the past six months. Every attempt ended in failure. He didn't give up though, but now, he wanted his plan to be perfect. He wanted everything planned and that's why he needed help. The help Yui was currently searching.

When he had woken up for the first time in this cage, he had felt disorientated. He only remembered Aincrad being destroyed and the bright light that engulfed him and Asuna. Then, nothing but darkness and next, this strange white place.

Quickly, he had understood that he was in a game and he had met Oberon, the self-proclaimed 'king of fairies'. The man seemed to like listening to himself since he ranted a lot and it was boring. However, sometimes, the guy slipped a valuable piece of information and after a month of captivity, Kirito had finally a clear view of what was happening to him : this Oberon wanted to use him as a bargaining chip against Asuna because the girl refused to marry him. For what he had understood, Oberon was Asuna's fiancé before she played SAO. For two years, the guy had waited for her and sort of helped all the players when Argus bankrupted. His company took over the NerveGear maintenance and that was when he discovered her treason : she marry someone else in this game. She marry _him, Kirito_.

When he got this piece of information, the young prisoner instantly knew this man hate him and that he needed to get away from this world.

If he trusted Oberon's ranting, this new world was some kind of copy of SAO's system, so he tried to access his inventory to find his weapons when the king of fairies was away. But this time, Lady Luck had not been with him. All of his items ware unusable. The only thing that remained, and he was relieved for that, was Yui's heart.

Thanks to her, he was not alone anymore, even if she had to quit the cage when Oberon came or when she tried to find help. It was only because of her and his memory of Asuna that Kirito remained sane for all this time.

But after six months, he began to lose all hope to get out of this one alive : it had been two years and a half since the last time he used his real body. Maybe he was dying and he didn't even know. Time is running out for him and he knew it.

**XxXxX**

Thx you for reading. I hope you'll understand his point of view better with this bonus.

I don't answer any review here but I'll do it in the next chapter like always, don't worry. :)

See you.


End file.
